


Dadsona The Vampire Slayer (Dream Daddy)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lemon, Light Smut, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Trans Male Character, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Damien regrets his choice of breaking up with Dadsona (Severus) at the end of Dream Daddy. Now he must face embarrassment as he tries to restart his romance with his flustered neighbor. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warns for emotional state of trans character. Nothing to bad just relatable material. No physical abuse or anything. Just some emotional stuff.

-AUGUST  
The night had started off simple enough. Lucien had come home in a huff at only five pm on a Wednesday evening in the middle of summer. Damien heard the front door slam all the way from the garden out back. The gothic-victorian father had been in fact reading a letter he had found on his door mat earlier that day.  
It seems the neighbor who he had courted a few months back had also left a large package with the letter. After brining it inside he opened the box to find a rather elegant gargoyle to replace the one the man had broken. The letter explained that he was very sorry about having busted the one out in the garden when they had taken a stroll back there. He had searched high and low for a proper replacement but that it had taken him some time. The letter continued on to say that he was to embarrassed to just ask Damien where to buy a new one. The neighbor, Severus had been foolishly trying hard to hold onto some masculine pride by finding his own replacement instead of crawling back for help.  
Severus also mentioned that he was hoping Damien would like to still be friends, he enjoyed his company. Damien stopped about here in the letter and chose to go put his new gargoyle out. Thinking about Severus was confusing and a bit painful. Sir fancy pants had decided to break things off while at an end of the school year BBQ that was also Amanda's (Severus's daughter) graduation party.  
Remembering that day made Damien feel terribly sick. So many mistakes were made. First of all breaking it off with Severus had been a wrong choice. Damien had been slightly... butt hurt about the broken lawn ornament but he knew deep down that Severus hadn't meant to cause any grief. The other massive mistake had been talking to Severus about it at the party. The man was so happy and excited for his daughter, on the outside. But Damien could see the panic underneath. That Severus was nervous for them to be separated. Amanda smiled the whole night and had a good time. She promised to visit often and told her father that he could come check out her place at some point too.  
They were so close. Already full of anxiety and trying to cover it with happy feelings of hitting a milestone in his child's life Damien just had to be a downer. His point wasn't to make things feel worse. It was just that he needed to be honest. And that was good. But the moment he got honest he felt his gut knot up. It had been a lapse in judgement.  
Now the men hadn't talked for about two months and it was getting awkward because they would often run into each other. Marry and Robert were starting to ask questions. 'Why aren't you guys hanging out anymore?' 'Did he hurt you? Robert give me a knife and get me some more wine.'  
Things like that. Lucien could even tell that Damien was down.  
"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" Damien flew in the back door just as his son was trying to make a fast break for his room.  
"Nothing." Lucien growled.  
The boy's cheeks flushed pink, they always did when his dad would use a pet name on him. Thank god he only said things like that in privet.  
"Lucien are you alright? Son look at m- have you been crying?" Damien caught him just as he had his hand on the bedroom door nob.  
"No." The younger man refused to look at his father, sucking snot back up into his nose with a loud snort.  
He pushed the door open and took a few steps before dropping on the bed. Face first of corse. Hadn't even bothered to shut the door. But his bedroom door was always closed. Damien looked in, then back down at his own feet, then inside the room again.  
Sweet lord it was dirty in there. He tried to respect his son's space but right now it didn't seem like Lucien wanted space. Not really. Slowly Damien stepped through the threshold. Surely the open door was an invitation to proceed on word right? It was okay to enter if his son was right there and had left the door open.  
"Sweet boy, what is wrong?" Damien gently sat down on the bed next to his child.  
Lucien was so still. As Damien softly put a hand on his back he shook a little from his crying spinning out of control.  
"You know if you keep crying into your duvet like that its only going to get harder to breath. Lord knows we do not need to be playing Othello in here."  
They sat still for a few moments before Lucien calmed down and shifted his head to the side so he could breath and talk properly.  
"...I was at the pool today. With Ernest. And some girls were checkin us out..." Lucien said.  
Damien just continued to lightly stroke his son's back, he always did this to calm him down.  
"...some dick hole that Ernest is buds with thought it'd be fuckin funny to pull my pants down in front of everyone... everyone saw my..." He took a deep breath, "We don't need to talk about it. Just.. yah."  
He sat up but wouldn't look at Damien.  
"Lucien please? Its alright I can handle whatever it is." Truth be told, Lucien was very tender to his father.  
Tender about anything that could make him feel weak or vulnerable. Lucien tried to stay clear of things that triggered his dad. As much as he could be a little shit, he was pretty caring.  
"...Mark, the fuck head-"  
"Language Lucien, really now."  
"-that pantsed me said I shouldn't feel ashamed of my gross ass uncut dick because he was... surprised that I even had one."  
Things were very quiet for sixty seconds.  
"Why would he be surprised by your genitals?"  
Lucien was hoping his father would drop it. Damien would drop a lot of things but there was a fire in his eyes now. A fire that was burning to bright that Lucien could swear that he was seeing straight into Hell when he made eye contact with his father. If there was one thing you could do to provoke anger out of Damien it was hurting his only baby.  
"Dad-"  
"Why?" Damien asked softly as he took a breath and closed his eyes.  
"...he made a comment about my family."  
"So he said something about me?" Damien's brows went up.  
"...yah... dad I really don't want to talk about this anymore..."  
"Did you hit him?"  
That made Lucien close his mouth.  
"..."  
"Lucien Marcus Bloodmarch did you hit him?"  
"Why would you eve-"  
"Because the last time someone said something about me you put a kid in the hospital. Did. You. Hit. Him?"  
"...yah."  
"LUCIEN." He didn't yell but he did make himself heard.  
Damien's face dropped into a frown. The look of disappointment was killer.  
"HE SAID I CAME FROM A FAMILY OF NO DICK PUSSYS." Tears started to well up in his eyes again.  
Black make up started to smear down his cheeks. His eyes were burning a bit. Damien pulled him into a tight hug. Lucien cried into his neck and tried to keep his melting eye make up off of Damien's vest and shirt.  
"...I asked you to please stop fighting... Lucien..."  
The teenager only cried harder. Damien tried hard to keep it together but seeing his son cry, a highly unusual thing, it got to him. A few tears slid down his cheeks.  
What Lucien said next struck Damien.  
"D-dad... I don't want to see a -th-therapist... Im not crazy." He mumbled.  
"Lucien, therapy isn't something that is solely for people who are completely off their rocker. Its something you can do, somewhere to go to let your problems out. Get another perspective on life from someone who is trained to do so. A place where you can go to learn skills to cope with life when things get hard. Sometimes you can even get some very helpful information or advise. If you don't like the lady you saw last time we can find someone else." Damien had practically pulled his son into his lap by now.  
"...I don't like that bitch I went to last time."  
"Such a colorful vocabulary inside such a young person... we will find you someone else to talk to."

\---

"So you goin on this date or what?" Lucien asked as Damien sat at his desk opening mail.  
Lucien leaned over the desk holding up the letter from Severus.  
"What date?" Damien set down his letter opener and took the paper back from his son.  
Shit.  
He had only read about half the letter before. The rest of it was asking Damien if he would consider going out with him for the evening?  
Damien's face turned bright red, the tips of his ears were even starting to turn color. Oh dear... oh my. And now Lucien was staring, what to say? What to do?! Theres only one thing left to do. Damien stood up and walked out of the drawing room.  
"Dad?"

\---

"Dad come on." Lucien knocked on his father's door again.  
"No. I am not accepting his invitation." Damien's voice came from the other side.  
"Dad, I thought you really liked this dude. Why'd you even break up with him?"  
No reply came.  
"Dad." Lucien slapped the door.  
"He saw me in work clothes." A small voice said.  
"Thats a bull crap reason. Fess up, old man."  
"...I fancy him. And what if he gets to know me more and more and ends up disliking me? What if I fall in love and he doesn't return my feelings? I just don't feel like getting hurt again."  
Lucien sighed, "We went over this. You said you were gonna try to meet new people. To have a life outside me and books."  
At least meet some decent people. Severus was decent. Maybe.  
"I play with puppies as a second non-monetary-profitable job. That happens to be plenty of excitement." Damien argued from his side.  
"...Look dad Im not gonna make you go but you really should if you dig this guy."  
After a moment the door popped open and Lucien swung the door open. Damien was sitting on the sette bench that sat near the end of his canopy bed.  
"...what time did the letter say?" Damien asked.  
"Said he'd be here at eight pm."  
Lucien noticed that his father looked a bit paler than usual. He took a set next to the older man.  
'Was everyone having a break down today?' Lucien thought.  
"Dad..." Lucien popped his jaw, "Are you okay?"  
"To tell you the truth I am a bit nauseated." His chest was visibly stretching out and sinking back into his body.  
"This about Severus or me?"  
"...Both. If I am to be honest." Damien was biting his bottom lip.  
Fuck. He this is why he had tried to duck into his room the second he got home. Lucien probably shouldn't have slammed the door. Now his dad was all twisted up and half of it was probably his fault.  
"...you know dad I um... I hit that guy because I was mad at what he said about you not me. Even if I was more physically like you I wouldn't think it was something to be ashamed of... I don't think... I mean I won't ever know what that feels like so its hard to say but- I don't know what the right shit to say is-"  
"Lucien, I know. I know why you did what you did. I understand. It is understandable to be embarrassed and mad. I understand why you hit that boy. But please... please stop doing such things. I care about you.  
And turning fights into physical aggression is not going to help. I don't want you hurt and I do not want to see another child in the hospital. ...Most of all... I love you very much."  
"I know dad."  
"Please you will try to not let your anger get the best of you. I need you to make me that promise. That you will try and do better." Damien gave him a look.  
"Fffine. Fine."  
"Alright then." Damien took a breath.  
"So... you gonna go on your date?"  
Damien frowned, "It has been months. I made a fool out of myself. How am I meant to show my face in front of him again."  
"Well he had the balls to get you a new gargoyle after all this time an still gave it to you. Even if he was to chicken shit to hand it to you in person." Lucien smirked, "I think if he can show you his balls you can show him yours."  
"That is a terrible way of saying such a thing. But alas I agree. Perhaps I should let my pride slide and see him again... do my make up?" He asked his son.  
"Im gonna make you look like something out of the Walkin Dead."  
"You will not." The father shook his head as he got up and strolled over to his vanity.  
He took a seat as Lucien came over and started to open various jars and powders. Damien opened a drawer and pulled out a pack of face cleaning wipes and cleared away what was left of his old make up.  
"When did you get the new Too Face mascara?" The teen asked.  
"Last week. There was a sale at Sephora."  
"What the fuck? And you didn't tell me? Okay you are sooo getting a Dawn of the Dead look. Its gonna look like someone put Morticia Addams through a lawnmower and then a wood chipper."  
"That does it. No more movie nights at Hugo's." Damien closed his eyes as Lucien started covering his face in primer.

\---

The door bell rang. And then it rang again after Damien didn't answer it the first time.  
"Gotta make him wait. Don't seem desperate." Lucien had said.  
But it was so ungentlemanly to make his caller wait. He had to get the door! The door swung open just as Severus turned to walk away. Flowers in hand.  
"Oh." He perked up and turned back around, "Um, uh, these are for you."  
The neighbor pushed a large grouping of flowers his way. It seemed he had picked out a rather extensive assortment of flowers that all meant different things.  
"My these are lovely." Damien remarked.  
"I uh... I pulled up a page online on what flowers meant what and ordered pretty much everything that reminded me of you." Severus rubbed the back of his head.  
The one flower that truly caught the eye of Damien was a single black rose that sat in the middle of the bouquet.  
"I found a few things sayin it meant death of the past and renewal of the spirit. I have no clue if thats right but its all I could find on it. I just though it'd be kinda neat to add. Its all dark and... elegant. Like you. And I was hoping that you'd be willing to push aside some of the... crappy dates we've had and would look forward to trying something newer and hopefully better- are you crying?"  
"No." Damien winced trying to force the tears back in.  
Then came a loud whistle from a window above. Damien shuffled out from under the door way to join Severus as he looked up to spot Lucien hanging out the window.  
"Have him back late and don't do anythin I wouldn't." The teenager grinned as he slammed his window shut and dropped the dark curtain.  
"Well... guess I got his blessing to take you out." Severus remarked still looking up.  
"For now it seems."  
"Hm?" Severus cocked his head.  
"Excuse me a moment while I go set these in some water. I will be right back." Damien smiled.

\---

"The theater?" Damien raised a brow.  
"Yah and Im not trying to be fancy when I say that. I mean like a real theater. A play. Not a movie." Severus grinned.  
"Really now?" The corners of Damien's lips twisted up, "And what are we going to see?"  
"Something completely cliché. Take a wild guess."  
"Hmmm... Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Okay not that basic." Severus made a face.  
"Wait isn't Wicked in town?" Severus would swear that had Damien been a dog his ears would have shot straight up.  
"Yup. Get ready for a night of ten tons of green and a list of songs everyone on Broadway knows by heart."  
"You know I never read the book. I really should."  
"I've read it three times."  
Now that was interesting.  
"So you do enjoy reading?" Damien pressed.  
"I enjoy a lot of things. I just... I don't know I guess Im more interested in you. Guess I should share more about myself. I never told you much about my hobbies before. Was kinda... nervous." Severus admitted.  
"You know, I really would take pleasure in knowing more about you. Tell me about yourself." The taller man smiled.  
"Well... Im an only child. I don't speak to my parents anymore but they are still alive. I was never legally married to my husband. We just... stayed together and at some point started taking on everyday life as a married couple. I had already started my transition when I got pregnant with Amanda so that was... interesting. And horrible. It was a fuckin nightmare. I felt like my body belonged to someone else and I was a hostage to it.  
I had postpartum and even though I took care of Amanda I didn't bond to her until she was about two but she was pretty well bonded to me by then. I kinda had to fake it till I made it. Shes still a part of my life I'd never undo for the world but I don't want to ever give birth again.  
I spent a night in the Johnson unit after my husband pasted away. I've been doing pretty well in therapy since then. I miss him but I know I need to move forward. Im just kinda lonely so I ended up buying one of those hairless cats last week. The litter box reeks.  
Moving onto a more happy note I found some photos of me dressed in all black while playing in a rock band yesterday. I was looking for photos of Amanda. Project Im working on. I ended up finding a massive amount of physical photos of me from my youth. Was interesting.  
I have a room in my house thats meant to be an office but instead its a small library where I do all of my own nerd shit. I like anime. I do puzzle books for fun. I have read many history books though Victorian trivia isn't my strongest suit. I have come to love video games. I have zero clue how to us half the crap on my iphone." Severus said with a blank face.  
"That... is a lot." Damien blinked.  
"I wasn't sure where to start or what I should tell you. I haven't ever... really been with anyone other than my husband before so... Im not sure how to 'date' if that makes sense."  
"Understandable." Damien nodded, "So... you have never had another lover before?"  
Severus's face was bright red. So was Damien's.  
"I-Im sorry. That was very wrong to ask." The goth inched closer to his car door now.  
Trying to dissolve away.  
"N-no. No its fine. I um... that would be accurate. I've dated a few people when I was younger but I have only been... intemate with one person ever."  
Damien rolled down the window to get some air.  
"I um. Have only been with one person before as well. In such a way. We have much in common it seems."  
They pulled into the theater's parking lot.

-OCTOBER  
"Dad! Dad get up!" Lucien banged on the bedroom door.  
Damien sat straight up. Hair tangled around his face.  
"I am awake!" He called back.  
It was Halloween.  
"Your boyfriends in the front room. He said he wants you to go get pancakes with him or some shit. Get dressed!"  
Lucien's father let out a yawn and got up.  
"I will be right down. Please tell him." Damien opened the door just enough to lean out and plant a kiss on his son's head.  
"Tch. Alright weirdo." He smirked and gave his dad a kiss on cheek before he walked off.  
Public affection was not something they did. But at home was a different story.  
"Hey. We need to talk." Lucien said as he entered the sitting room.  
Severus raised a brow as Lucien sat across the coffee table from him.  
"Alright. Shoot." He said.  
The teenager had a weird look on him, he eyed Severus from head to toe.  
"Are you serious about my dad? I mean your not just dating him tooo..."  
"What? No! Oh god no! No. We haven't even- I mean... thats not really your business what we do." Severus broke out in a nervous sweat.  
His cheeks flushed, his pules racing harder. Lucien on the other hand had a mixed, somewhat blank and shocked look on his face. Then his expression cracked. All of the sudden he was doubled over in laughter.  
Tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh god! Oh my god I can't breath! Oh my god!" Lucien gasped.  
The older man had never seen this much emotion pour out of Lucien before it was strange. And embarrassing.  
Lucien sat back up still snickering, "Oh my god I thought you guys were banging this whole time."  
"So you've put thought into this?" The look of disgust on Severus's face set the teenager straight again.  
"Hey, look a lotta people are all over my dad when they find out that he's transgender. Most the people he meets are pretty big ass holes too. My dad's the kinda dude that is interested in love. Not just sex. And the people he meets are usually in it to just hit it and quit it.  
Dad isn't really normal. No ones interest in sitting down with him to do taxidermy or go antique shopping for old candle holders. So far everyone my dad has ever brought home just wants to see whats in his pants." The corner of Lucien's mouth twitched, "Thats why I have to scare them off before they end up hurting him. Sometimes it doesn't work. He's a sensitive guy and I don't want some dick hole to come in hear to our safe space and rip his tender feelings to shreds."  
Lucien was protecting his father. He always had.  
"Sex isn't my goal here. I mean I wouldn't mind it." Severus blushed deeply, "But its not like Im trying to test out your dad."  
"Well some people wanna know what its like to be with a trans guy." The teen huffed.  
"Yah I know. I've had people hit on me for that reason before too. Sometimes when people find that out they just want a ticket to ride the rollercoaster." Severus flexed his left arm.  
"Wait... wait what your-"  
"Never assume you know whats in someones pants." He smiled at Lucien.  
"Shit man... so you... why are you with my dad then?" Lucien was taken aback.  
"Isn't that obvious?" His eyes lit up, "I think Im kinda in love him."

\---

"Oh dear..." Damien bit his lip.  
He could hear them talking. Was this wrong? Wasn't he ease dropping? No, no. He was simply ready to go and when he had tried to enter the room he had stumbled upon a very interesting conversation surrounding him.  
A conversation that had lead to him finding out that his boyfriend was more than just taken with him. Damien's heart was beating faster than usual. Why did he feel like throwing up? His throat was dry. There was this torn feeling he had of wanting to both run into the room and plant a big kiss on Severus's lips and or to also run back to his room and lock the door behind him.  
His legs were shaking now. Palms sweaty. Why did he feel like such a damn fool? His body was betraying him. Well more than usual. So was his mind. Dark thoughts swam about. The thought of what was hidden under the Severus's clothes.  
"DAD!" Lucien called.  
The shout startled Damien and he let out a squeak.  
"Dad?" His son spun around the corner only to come face to face with his father, "What the- how long have you been standin here?"  
"I just arrived. Severus, good morning. Lovely to see you." Damien smiled as his boyfriend joined them in the hallway.  
Lucien could see right through his old man's smile.  
"Ready?" Severus asked.  
Goth Dad simply nodded.

\---

"My name? No where in particular. I had made lists of names I fancied until I found one that I thought fit well enough. What I am most interested in is where your name came from." Damien smiled sweetly.  
"Oh... well." Severus blushed, "You know Harry Pot-"  
"I KNEW IT!" Damien shouted.  
Severus swerved a bit, "Bloody hell you nearly gave me a heart attack! Andraste's tits man, use yer inside voice!"  
Damien gave a nervous chuckle, "I am incredibly sorry that was very ungentlemanly of me I apologize."  
Silence.  
"I also I couldn't help but notice... 'Andraste'? I take it that you are part of a few fandoms yourself?" Damien asked lightly.  
More silence.  
"Yes." Severus said cooly.  
Damien wiggled in his seat, "Really now?"  
"Arceus help me." Severus said under his breath.  
The poor mans face looked as if someone from RuPaul's Drag Race had painted to much blush on him.  
"If you wish to not talk about it that is fine." Damien pursed his lips.  
It was clear that he was disappointed.  
"No its okay its just... I was raised to believe that anime and video games are not really... good. Appropriate. Things that intelligent people indulge in. I grew up with my nose in a book and when I'd do something wrong my parents would take it as punishment.  
They never said anything but I knew they thought I was weird. Weird enough with out being a super fan of anything abnormal. Scratch that, just anything. Normal or otherwise. So as I got older I put on the dresses and did make up. I tried to be normal... 'NORMAL', but it wasn't working. At one point I decided life wasn't worth it to me if I couldn't try and be who I was. So I started my transition my first year of collage. Ended up in a frat with Craig. My parents hated me.  
I thought I was doing what I wanted but that still didn't feel right. Im not a party type of guy. I just wanna sit and do puzzle books and watch Netflix while I eat cookie dough and scroll through tumblr. I have read all the Harry Potter books and have all the hard back copies. I've read more books than I can count..."  
Not to mention a few tattoos that he has hidden up his sleeve. Damien had spotted a few but was to much of a gentlemen to ask about what was out of sight. The Dark Mark on Severus's left arm was a decent give away to the nature of his name.  
"Damien when I look at you I see the side of me that I can't really let out. I think yer brave and fun. I admire that you wear what you want and do things your own way. I like you for a lot of reasons. But I'd being lying if I said that part of it wasn't for the fact that I see some of me in you.  
You just... make me feel better. And then I feel guilty. When I first saw you... when I first met you I thought you were strange. Maybe that was part of my parents in me. But the more I hang around you the more free I feel. That things aren't just black and white and we can have a say in who we are even if we can't control everything. I mean... its not like I chose to feel like a man. I did choose to transition but even if I had chosen to stay living as a female I'd still be a man on the inside. Even on the days where I feel girly. I don't know." They had pulled into the iHop.  
Severus had his forehead pressed into the steering wheel.  
"...Severus there is something you should know." Damien took a breath.  
"What? Is it that Im a weird idiot that can't say the right thing because I kn-" He had tried to sit up and look at Damien but the other man was already all over him.  
Damien had crawled over from the passenger side and was now in Severus's lap. Soon enough the driver's hands were tangled into his boyfriend's long black hair. Damien's bottom kept hitting the steering wheels horn over and over again.  
The car shook and rocked from side to side as he fumbled around. After a few moments Damien regained composure and opened the driver's side door and flopped out. Damien straightened his shirt and vest. Fixed his hair and tried to hide the idiotic grin that was plastered to his face.  
"Do you think anyone saw?" Damien whispered as they walked in through the door.  
An old couple by the window gave they a strange and creepy look. The waitress that took them back gave an odd half smile as she walked away.  
Severus looked around. Everyone was staring at them. Some were looking at Damien's clothes but most were snickering or blushing their way. Everyone had seen them.  
"No. I think we're good." Severus lied.  
"Thank heavens. I haven't the slightest what has gotten into me today." Damien visibly relaxed.  
"Hopefully me." His lover to be said under his breath.  
"What?" Damien looked up from his menu at him.  
"What?" Severus covered with.  
Damien raised and brow and shook his head as he went back to trying to decide what to order.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you watching Hotel Transylvania?" Severus must have frightened Damien because the goth nearly jumped out of his skin.  
He had not heard his boyfriend enter the room. Damien did not hear the water stop, Severus had been taking a shower.  
Severus's nose wrinkled a little at the smell of being close to Damien. His lavender scent was lovely but Severus was allergic to lavender. Made his nose leak. But he enjoyed the smell of Damien to much to complain. But he was fairly sure Damien knew that he had an allergy. Point to the fact that the smell had grown dim and he didn't reek of the flowery scent anymore. It was more like a light whiff of purple rather than a full on lavender plug in.  
"No." Damien flipped off the tv as fast as possible.  
He knew that Severus was a bit of a nerd, geek, what have you, as well but Damien had felt that the childish cartoon was a bit to embarrassing to admit to.  
"You know that movie gives me second hand embarrassment but I have seen it. Many times. And it was not because Amanda wanted me to watch it. In fact I'm not sure that she's seen it." Severus took a seat next to his dark prince.  
Damien's cheeks were flush. Both men seemed to be prone to embarrassment.  
"Alright. Well. Maybe I was indeed watching... said film. And if I was watching said film would you happen to be interesting in finishing it with me?" His long dark hair hung down in his face.  
"...I would love to watch Hotel Transylvania with you."  
Damien smiled, "Dear could I ask you one more question?"  
"Yah, shoot."  
"Why do you have no pants on?"  
Severus looked down and realized that he was not wearing any pants over his boxers briefs. Dammit. Being in his own home had thrown him off. Walking around without pants was not something he did at Damien's.  
"...sometimes you wear polos and sometimes I don't wear anything." At that point Severus stuck a fuzzy leg up and propped it on the coffee table in front of them.  
Damien let out a chuckle.  
"Had I been born in the victorian era I would have been stuffed into a dress and no one would have been able to take a look at these majestic ankles. And my legs? Should see em when I shave once a year. Like to make em all smooth now and again. Same with the pits." Severus wiggled his brows at his boyfriend.  
What a sight it was, Damien had lost all composure and was full on laughing so hard that every other sound was a snort.  
"Ain't nobody not gonna want a peek at these gams." Severus propped his other leg up on Damien's lap.  
"S-stop- I-I-I- can't breath!" He curled up around Severus's leg as he tried to calm down and catch his breath.  
"I really took the egg on that joke didn't I babe?" No way was Severus going to let up.  
And Damien felt onto the floor. He was on his side howling with laughter.  
"I went through an old history book I found on my book shelf just to figure out what the hell you say half the time." Severus chuckled as he helped Damien up.  
"Really now. You went through the trouble of reading a book just to understand little ole me?" Damien grinned.  
"Of corse. I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I couldn't really talk to the man I love." He smiled.  
"...love?" The tips of Damien's ears were reddening.  
Severus blushed deeply, "Yah, I guess so. I mean, thats what I said right?"  
"Right."  
"Right... so I guess I love you. Im... Im in love with you. And your soft skin and your black nail polish... the way you smell like lavender and it doesn't make me sneeze." It was like everything melted away.  
Only the two of them remained. Just floating in the stars. In a space where only they existed. Their hearts beating together. They pressed their lips together slowly. Severus wrapped his hands into Damien's hair.  
Then the most shocking thing happened. There was an odd feeling. A groping feeling. The goth was squeezing his butt.  
"Damien!" Severus gasped.

\---

"Naughty." Severus spoke as Damien drove them to the animal shelter.  
They were both dressed in polos and jeans. Mary had texted them saying she was leaving the kids with Joseph and would meet them there soon.  
"Is there any chance that you would consider forgetting about what happened in your parlor?" Damien pushed his glasses up by poking a finger at the bridge of his frames.  
"When hell freezes over sweetie."  
"Are you going to notify our friends of what I did?" He had a strained look on his face as he bit his bottom lip.  
If he pressed down any harder Severus was sure that blood would begin to flow out.  
"Babe, if it really bothers you I don't have to say anything I mean... I'll stop teasing you about it. No need to be embarrassed."  
This seemed to relax Damien a bit.  
"Really?"  
"Yah, sure. I mean its not really anyone else's business. I was gonna brag to Rob-"  
"He would just tell Mary! And she will tell everyone!"  
"...are you embarrassed of me?"  
"What?" Damien glanced at him as they sat at a red light, "Of corse not. You make me very happy."  
"Okay."  
"Are you upset? Severus you seem to be upset. You said-"  
"It's nothin Dames. I just... old habbits and shit. Or PTSD in a weird way... or whatever you wanna call it. Nothin really fits. Just some personal shit." Severus looked out the window.  
"Please converse with me? Please? Talking about things that are bothering you-" Damien's soft voice was cut short.  
"My husband never took me around his family and there were rules about what we could and couldn't say. I had to dress all lady like and shit when they would be around. Which wasn't often. They didn't like me.  
Well... no they HATED me. I was like some sort of cancer to their family. I had to basically keep my trap shut around them. As far as they knew I was just some strange girl. Couldn't ever be me around them. No bragging about anything going on with our family. I just... there were guide lines. And I hate the idea of having that again. I know your a private guy. And i know its not that big a deal to ask something like 'please don't talk about ass squeezing in front of the neighbors' and honestly I don't really care to... I just wanna... be free.  
But I wanna be fair to you. I don't wanna be a huge dick. Im sorry." There was a small sniff as Severus looked up at Damien.  
"It seems like each time you try to speak of one thing you end up letting all of your feelings out. It is not my place to say this but... I am worried. Maybe you should see a therapist more often than you are." Damien said.  
"I see her once a week already." Severus said weakly.  
Damien pulled into the parking lot.  
Damien gave a soft smile, "Well I am glad that you are comfortable enough to speak with me as well. I am very happy that you do."  
They sat there for a few moments. Collecting their thoughts.  
"Damien."  
"Yes?"  
"You make me really happy too." Severus said.  
With out another thought Severus leaned over and pulled Damien into a kiss.  
"Mmm." The goth moaned.  
Their mouths parted. Tongues began to dance around each other. His lips were so soft, Damien's that is. Severus's were more plump and sort of smooth rather than out right soft. It wasn't bad. Just different.  
"Mmm... Damien. Fuck. I-"  
"Shhh." Damien shushed him.  
Their faces still pressed together.  
Their lips stayed parted but their noses rubbed together a few times before they separated fully.  
"Im completely and utterly bat shit crazy." Severus said.  
"My dear, I do not care if you are mad, bonkers, or are completely off the walls. What fun is being normal. Lets go get done. Oh and by the way I need to stop by the store on our way home I need to get some new jeans. These seem to have a rip in the knee."  
Damien showed off his right leg once they got out of the car.  
"What did you do?" Severus asked.  
"I fell yesterday. That big black husky we got in, Lilly. She tripped me and I fell off the porch on the back lawn here."  
"Should I kiss it and make it better?" Severus batted his lashes.  
"Maybe later. In privet." He blushed as Mary stood in the front doorway smirking.

\---

"Dad." Lucien tried to cut his father off but the man kept going.  
"-and then he said-"  
"Dad!" Lucien didn't like raising his voice, his father was very sensitive and would easily cry if yelled at.  
"Yes, my sweet boy?" Damien had hardly touched his dinner.  
It was just the two of them. Damien had made veggie steaks and baked potatoes. One of Lucien's favorites.  
"Look Im..." He sighed, "Im happy for you but... shit... I don't know how to say this."  
"Is this about me dating Severus? Lucien I thought you were alright with that?"  
"I am. I mean... fuck."  
"Lucien, language please." Damien gently reminded his son.  
"So you know how you and Severus always go out on Saturdays?" Lucien asked.  
"Yes." Damien had faith in his son but he also knew the boy could be a bit of a handful.  
"Never mind. Im not hungry Im not feelin so hot I need to lay down." Lucien vanish as quickly as Damien could just appear behind someone.  
Which was a contributing factor to why all the neighbors thought he was a vampire.  
"Oh dear..." Damien sat alone and sighed.  
What was troubling his son? And why was Lucien being so closed off, more than usual anyhow. Very troubling. Lucien had been acting odd the past few weeks. Damien got up and cleared the table. He put Lucien's left overs in a plastic tupperware.

\---

A note slid under his door. Lucien heard his father's footsteps fade away as the older man retried to his own room for the evening.  
"Tch." Lucien grunted as he got out of bed grab the folded up paper.  
He snatched it from the floor and dove back into bed. The springs gave a loud squeak as he did so. His firm mattress made sounds each time he tried to move around.

LUCIEN, THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE

The paper had written on it. He unfolded it. God his old man was cheesy.

Lucien,  
I will keep this short as I know you prefer as little conversation (though this is written) as possible. If there is anything you should ever need to confide in me I shall be there with an open ear awaiting you. I put dinner in the refrigerator for when you become hungry.  
-Your Father<3

"Gah." Lucien burrowed into his sheets.

\---

"Dad. Has Severus told you anything weird?"  
Damien sat at the breakfast table eating his oatmeal.  
"Yes I believe so. He fought his way through a line at Target to buy a Nintendo Switch and I quote 'about beat a bitch down for it'. I swear sometimes his language is as bad as yours.  
I do not think the new Game Boy was for Amanda either. He keeps making the most horrid Legend of Zelda puns. I think he also acquired the new game.  
That would explain why he smells I suppose. I saw online that some people haven't showered the first week of obtaining that game." Damien smiled lightly, "I should probably go over there and try to coax him out into the fresh air."  
"Right... not that kinda weird. I mean like..." He took a breath, "I mean like how he saw me two Saturday's ago at the mall while you guys were shoppin?"  
"No. I hadn't realized. Did something happen?" His full attention was now on his son.  
"I... well... I was uh... okay Im not sure how to put this so... Imma boy." Lucien was standing so stiff.  
"Oh. Alright. Is... is there anything else sweetie?" Damien raised a confused eyebrow.  
"Well I was... He saw me in the women's underwear section. Alone. Buying... stuff." Oh god why did he say that?  
There had to be a better way to get this out without making it seem weird.  
"Dear, are you alrig-"  
"I've been doing drag an I didn't say anythin because I didn't wanna upset you!" Lucien belted out.  
A few tears started to leak out the sides of eyes.  
"Oh Lucien." His father stood up and wrapped his arms around him, "Is that all? You can do whatever you like."  
Lucien took a few breaths and sucked it up.  
"Your... not mad?" He asked.  
"Mad? Sweetheart why would I be mad? Drag is perfectly fine. I don't care what you want to wear. Just please just cover up your tatter tots."  
"Oh my god dad!" Lucien blushed, "I DO NOT call my... nipples that anymore."  
Childhood memories.  
"Lucien, doing drag is fine, thats not something you have to find from me. If you want to dress a certain way thats fine. I don't care if you are a boy who likes women's clothes.  
Why would you think that I would not approve? Did I say something? Sweetie if I said something to hurt you I am sorry."  
"No dad, no. I just... I know you put up with a lot of crap for being... you. For being different and I just... this more about what stuff I like vs what I feel I am.  
And I didn't want you to think that I was being insensitive or somethin. I get that this kinda stuff isn't a joke and its peoples lives..."  
"Lucien, if you think that I would be upset just because you would rather wear a dress or whatever it is that you enjoy then you are wrong. Please do whatever feels right. You do not have to feel that you are a boy or a girl just to enjoy something.  
While I feel that I am a man, that does not mean that I partake in all standard male activities. I am free to like whatever I wish. Just because what I feel in my heart and soul does not mean that I have to stay on the blue side of the line dear.  
I wish I had a different body sure but that does not define the things I like. Gender is a hard thing to pin down. Theres many different ways things can go.  
But if you say you are a boy thats fine, but that does not mean that you must enjoy strictly things that we have deemed male. You do not have to like any male oriented activities and such. You can like what you like.  
At least that is how I see it."  
Lucien stood next to the breakfast table with his head nestled into his father's shoulder.  
"Lucien?"  
"...I wanna be in the Miss Teen Drag Show coming up." He mumbled into his father.  
"Well then I will need to see the entry form. What are the qualifications?"  
"Would you really be cool with it?" He asked.  
"Can you pay the entree fee?"  
"...yah."  
"...we will talk about it. Bring me the paper work and we can talk it over."  
"...do I still have to go to school today?"  
"Lucien."  
"Fine, Im goin." He grunted as he gave his dad a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

\---

TEA TIME IN THE GARDEN  
"He's got a Sharon Needles poster on his door. I kinda figured. If it was anything more than just a dress and some heels I figured you'd know." Severus downed his glass.  
Rum and coke. He was not a big drinker. Fire whisky really got him off his ass. Damien found that one out after he had picked up a very drunk Severus from the bar.  
Mary had talked him into doing a shot. And then poured it for him. Into a solo cup. She clearly didn't measure. Severus not being a drinker didn't know when to much was to much.  
Damien had to throw a candy bar into the back seat of his car to trap his boyfriend inside and get him home. The next day Damien received a fruit bouquet.  
"Is Sharon Needles a person?" Damien inquired.  
"Yes." Severus replied.  
"...a... drag queen?"  
"Your using context clues. You have no clue she is. Do you not watch RuPaul?" Severus asked.  
"Hmmm. Sometimes I see gifs on tumblr but that is the most I have seen. It seems like a fun show."  
"...Im giving you homework Damien. You are to go online and watch all of the snatch game clips. That'll get ya hooked."  
"Snatch game? Is that dirty?"  
"Nah. I mean it could be but no its not meant to be."  
"Alright. I will look it over. Ah by the way would you mind helping with something. The faucet in my private loo is broken." Damien fluttered his lashes.  
"Sure lets go take a look." Severus stood up.  
"Oh well I do not have any tools. Would you be a dear and grab yours." His smile was off.  
Something wasn't right.  
"Of corse." Severus smiled back, "I'll meet you in your room in about ten?"  
"Could you make it fifteen? I need to use the little boys room." Damien walked him in through the house and stopped in front of the down stairs bathroom.  
"Sure. You got me all loose and liquored up. Which you tend to do now before doin something that could stress me out. Is the 'leak' that bad?"  
"I am sure that you can... take care of it." Damien winked, "Now I would highly suggest going and preparing your 'toolbox'."  
Severus nodded and closed the front door behind him.

\---

SEVERUS  
Mary was outside watching the kids ride their bikes in the street. Severus dashed over to where she was sitting in a fold up lawn chair, a small juice box that was really wine in hand.  
"Whoa wheres the fire nerd?" She said as he came to a halt in front of her.  
"Did you see Lucien leave in his work uniform earlier?" He asked.  
"Yah. Poor kid works at some shit hole retirement home." Mary took a long sip off her bendy straw.  
The toddler at her feet ripped a few chunks of grass out of the ground and threw it up the air.  
"Okay so he's gonna be gone a while... okay... good... shit. Mary I think Damien wants ta have sex." He panicked.  
"What? You two still haven't mashed junk holes yet?"  
"Ew. Mary. Thats just wrong." He wrinkled his nose.  
"I've heard some pretty gross shit come outta your mouth. And you think thats gross?"  
"For the last time The Little Mermaid is not a bad movie." He retorted.  
"Nasty." She nearly spat.  
"I can not believe you find that movie gross. You know what I don't have time for this. Damien told me to get my toolbox to fix the bathroom sink in his room." He said.  
"The bathroom thats connected to his bedroom? Nothin wrong with it. I was just over there before you went an had tea." She kicked back, "That little shit. He so wants to plow."  
Her sunglasses were far to big for her face.  
"Wait why were you in his room?" He asked.  
"Well you know how Damien's kinda... odd?"  
"Yah."  
"You see the size of his bed? Californian King size bed with these massive posts and the curtains around it."  
"Yes I have seen it." Once. When he was running through to use the bathroom on the second floor because Lucien was in the first floor bathroom.  
"Well who do you think helps him make that damn thing. I go over most mornings and he does my make up and I help him with his bed. But he so wants to bang. Looks like Im gonna have to do my own make up now. He's gonna have you helpin him with that shit.  
You know that explains why he changed the sheets to satin. Black sheets and some red pillow cases. I noticed he picked up a lot of his anime stuff and shoved it under the bed too. My boys tryin to be sly. Go get some." Mary kicked Severus in the ass as he turned to run for his own house.  
Shit he was running short on time. He burst through he front door and ran to the bathroom. He dropped his pants and used the a rag to clean himself up. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
Next was reapplying deodorant and putting on his Halloween boxers. The black ones with the little purple bats all over them.  
"Crap where did I leave the toolb- garage!" He ran for it.  
Just is case. As he was half way out the door he realized what toolbox meant... where was his prosthetic for playing? Oh shit. He set the box down and bolted back to his bedroom and began to dig through his underwear drawer. Found it.  
He was never any good with this thing. He had always been primarily a bottom type of guy. A uke. He grabbed his special lube too. How humiliating. He had to use a specific lubricant or he would most definitely get an infection.  
This would not be his most graceful or passionate hour. Instead he would be bringing his own supplies and would no doubt have to explain to his new lover that he had to follow a routine of special care as to avoid genital infections.  
He wrapped the stuff up in a hand towel. As he picked up the toolbox he decided it best to tuck his extra 'tools' inside it.

DAMIEN  
Did he understand? Surely he did. Severus was a smart man of corse he did. Maybe he should have made it more clear? No, no. His flirting had been clear enough. Maybe.  
What if Severus came back and found Damien dressed up in lingerie and was disgusted? No. He wouldn't be. That is why Damien had done his research. And by research that was referring to the one time Damien asked to use Severus computer to check his email. Severus said yes and while he was in the kitchen Damien had turned it on only to find all of his boyfriend's unclose porn tabs. He hadn't even clicked on anything.  
The screen lit up with a some men wearing thigh high stockings. There was a lot of lace. And a lot of groaning before Damien could exit out of everything. He hadn't meant to mess with the tabs but the sudden moaning had startled him.  
"Okay, just have to..." Damien pulled off his jacket and stripped out of his vest.  
He shook off this pants.  
"Should I wear a top?" He bit his lip as he stood in front of the full length mirror.  
He turned all around looking at himself. Hmpf. Just make do with what you have. He won't mind.  
"No top." Damien made a brave choice.  
He could do this. The bed was ready. His stocking wear pulled up. Out the contacts came.  
Sometimes his eyes would roll back during an intense release and he did not feel like fishing his lenses out today. He slid on his glasses.  
They were awful. But he wanted to see Severus clearly. He pulled a black band around his wrist incase he needed to tie his hair up during.  
It had grown down to his bottom. Hopefully it wouldn't be in the way.

\---

"Damien?" Severus yelled as he came up the stairs.  
"In my room darling!" He heard Damien call back.  
"Handyman. Here to fix the sink." He said pushing the double doors open.  
Severus dropped the toolbox. He wasn't sure what to expect but it hadn't been this. Damin nude, propped up on the bed, a heart shaped pillow covering his wide open crotch. His top was exposed. Dammit his top was smaller. That only made Severus self conscious to take off his own binder.  
"I... I... um..." Severus kicked the box inside the room and pulled the doors shut.  
Damien chuckled.  
"Faucet my ass." Severus said as he pulled his shirt off over his head.  
"If you are going to be speaking of asses I suggest you bring yours over here."  
Severus dropped his pants and stepped out of them. He tried to pull the binder off over his head but in the rush he only became entangled. Damien got up and helped pull it off of him.  
"S-sorry. Little nervous." He bite his lip as he looked into Damien's eyes.  
"I know the feeling. I think I just used every bit of courage I have to-"  
Severus latched onto his lips. Their chests pressed together. Damien wrapped one arm around his back and the other hand on his butt.  
Both of Severus's hands were tangled up in Damien's hair. They stumbled around, knocking into things until they finally pulled apart. Breathing heavily.  
"I um... should probably take these off." Severus blushed as he hooked his fingers in waist band of his underwear and pulled them off.  
As he looked down he noticed that his boyfriend was also at least an inch larger than he was. He blushed.  
Dammit.  
Damien let out a small giggle. Severus snapped his head up and raised an eyebrow.  
"I just... feel like a teenager again. I have no clue what to do. I haven't done this is years. The last time I did anything near this... ballpark was before my transition. I just feel young with you. And when I do I feel my age I am at peace with myse-"  
"Damien."  
"Yes love?"  
"Sit back so I can show you that I feel the same way." Severus said as he gently pushed Damien down onto the bed.  
"Spread em big boy." Severus said.  
Sure he had given head before but that was on a man with a whole different set up. He could do this. Deep breath.  
"Oh!" Damien curled his fingers into Severus's hair was he dove in.  
After a few choice whimpers Severus got off his knees and flopped down onto the bed.  
"That... that was..." Damien laid down next to him, "I have not done that before."  
His face was red.  
"...was that alright?" His partner asked.  
Damien nodded. His glasses having a hard time staying in place.  
"I don't know why but I love you in glasses." Severus said.  
"I love you no matter what."  
"I love you. Always." Severus smirked.  
And that is what set Damien off.

\---

LUCIEN  
"They fired me." Lucien said as he slammed his car door shut.  
"For what?" Ernest was throwing a ball for his great big dog.  
"My boss never does anything that he says he will. I had a resident who kept shittin blood and needs to be in a assisted living home. My boss said he'd check on him and never does. I work in an UNassisted livin facility." Lucien was worked up.  
"Dude thats nasty." Ernest threw the ball again.  
"Fuck. Im gonna have to tell dad..." Lucien was grinding his teeth.  
"You have anymore weed?" Holy shit Ernest was dumb.  
"Im so done with this day." Lucien shook his head.  
As he walked through the door way he could hear it. A thump. Then a loud slamming sound. He quietly dropped his bag and open the hall closet and took out the wooden bat that they kept there. The teen tiptoed up stairs. Coming from this father's room was were horrible sounds.  
"Shit! Let go!" Severus screamed.  
"You are going to rip my hair out! Fuck!" He heard his father roar.  
Damien never swore. There was another loud crash. Lucien kicked the doors in.  
If there was one mistake in life that Lucien would put at the top of shit mountain it was this. What he saw was his father sitting on top of his boyfriend in bed. Holding the headboard that must have been slamming into the wall.  
Clothes were throw around the room. Damien was sporting only one stocking for some reason. The other one was l hanging from the ceiling fan.  
There was a pillow in place of a lamp that had been sitting on one of the bedside tables. Severus was holding onto fists full of Damien's hair. Both men had no tops on though the goth had on his much hated glasses.  
"Oh my god! Holy fuck!" Lucien stumbled back.  
"Lucien!" The two men in bed said in unison.  
"I thought you were at work!" Damien stayed still, unsure what to do.  
"I got fired! Oh my god!" Lucien fumbled with the doors and slammed them closed.  
"Oh dear..." Damien said as he shifted, "Is... why is the bed wet?"  
"..."  
"Love did you... oh my." Damien got up.  
As soon as his weight was off of Severus he flew out of bed. Grabbing his clothes and trying to get them on as fast as possible.  
"Severus wait, please." Damien got in front of the door.  
"I... Im sorry... this was a fucking mess. I..." Severus couldn't look him in the eye.  
"It is okay." Damien lightly put his hands on Severus's shoulders.  
"...Dames I just pissed in your bed after nearly yankin your hair out. I made us use special lube so I don't a UTI. I had t-"  
"Shhh. It is okay." Damien leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Next time I get to be the seme."  
Severus blushed, "I would enjoy that. I would enjoy the hell out of that."  
"I will be right back. You go clean up. Would you mind helping me change the bed sheets?" Damien asked.  
His boyfriend's face flushed.  
"Heh. 'Corse."

\---

"...I will pay the entry fee but you will be working it off." Damien said.  
He was wearing a long black robe.  
"...I can't... fuck I can't do anything right." Lucien punched the boxing stand in the middle of his room.  
"...sometimes things just do not work out. That does not mean that it is always you." Damien said.  
"I called my boss an ass hole. Because he doesn't give a shit about anyone. All he cares about is income and numbers and fuuuck!" He hit it again.  
"Lucien. You have that appointment with the new therapist coming up."  
"Yah."  
"Are you still going?" Damien asked.  
Lucien shrugged.  
"If I take you will you go?"  
"Is it at the office that you go to now?" Lucien asked.  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
"...are you alright? For the moment." Damien asked.  
"...it is going to take a life time to get over what I just saw but Im uh... happy for you. Dad." Lucien blushed and looked away, partly in horror from remembering.  
"...will you be okay with having Severus around after today?" Damien was looking away.  
"Yah dad just... shit keep it down..." He took a breath, "I should probably shower."  
"Ah. Yes. Good. Alright." Damien could take a hint, "Apologies for the awkwardness." Damien said as he closed the door.  
"Fuckin nerds." Lucien shook his head.  
"Language please." Lucien could hear his old man say from the hall.  
"Tch." The teenager smiled as he pressed play on his phone.  
The room filled with the music of the Black Parade.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this fiction continue into smut? Should Dadsona slay some vampire junk in the bedroom? or should we leave it light. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
